


Return

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir, under the influence of the Black Breath, must choose to return to the light. Edited to fix grammatical error, and to warn dislikers of short stories that this is intentionally 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Return  
Disclaimer: If it seems familiar, it probably belongs to Tolkien or Jackson.  
Summary: Suffering from the Black Breath, Faramir must choose to return to the realm of the living.  
Rating: PG

Faramir’s POV  
What has happened? What hope is there, when my brother is dead? All is blurred by the darkness that is upon me.

I cringe at the thought of the Ringbearer and his companion following the slimeball into the heart of a realm of darkness. If the Ringbearer fails, what hope remains for any?

The battle here is of little use. Gondor is falling. Boromir is not here to make it right, and my heart tells me that my father can no longer help, either.

I hear a voice calling me. Has the king returned? I will return to the light.


End file.
